


ConDar-Eyed Monster (A Mrs. & Mrs. Mord’Sith Missing Scene)

by trancer



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU that takes place in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/7480">"Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith"</a> universe. Cara and Kahlan are on a ‘break’. Cara has a date for the evening. Kahlan does *not* approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ConDar-Eyed Monster (A Mrs. & Mrs. Mord’Sith Missing Scene)

MIAMI, FLORIDA

Kahlan stood in the center of Cara’s living room, quietly humming to herself as she ironed her Confessor’s robes. She lifted her head at the sound of Cara’s heels as the blonde made her way down the stairs, hands busying themselves with putting in an earring. Kahlan stiffened at the sight of the Mord’Sith ~ no ~ her girlfriend. No, wait, semi-sorta ex-girlfriend.

“Where are you going?” Kahlan forced the smile onto her lips.

Cara, having reached the bottom of the stairs, lifted her eyes like she’d forgotten Kahlan was there. “I have a meeting.”

“A meeting,” Kahlan narrowed her eyes, nodding with her head. “In that?”

That? Was a little, red dress. Key word being ‘little’. Skin tight, blood red, cut low in the front and even lower in the back, with a hemline that wouldn’t be legal *anywhere*. All with matching red heels that could double for a lethal weapon if need be.

“Yes,” Cara drawled, rolling her eyes. She pulled out the purse she’d been holding under her arm, opening it to search the contents within. “The Agency wants to re-assign me to a new Seeker because, apparently, I keep breaking them or something,” she smirked. “His name’s Leo. I heard he’s cute.” She looked down into her purse again, the contents rattling as she shook it around. “I could have sworn I put condoms in here.”

Kahlan inhaled, pretending to ignore the last comment. “So, it’s not a meeting but a date.”

“Six of one,” Cara shrugged. “Half dozen the other.”

It went through Kahlan’s entire body, the sudden streak of anger causing her temperature to rise, patches of skin to turn red, from the tips of her ears all the way down to her toes. “So you’re planning to have sex with a guy you’ve never met before?”

“Always good to be prepared,” Cara smirked again, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Kahlan lifted the iron, turning it off before she burned her robes. She wasn‘t even supposed to be here. The only reason she was in Miami for the week was for a Confessor‘s conference that she really didn‘t want to go to. When the hotel lost her reservations, it just seemed easier to stay at Cara’s. The first couple of days, while strained, had been friendly. Easy. Until today.

“This isn’t funny,” Kahlan said.

Cara placed a hand on her canting hips, face serious as she gazed, almost glared, back at Kahlan. “I thought we were on a break?”

Kahlan opened her mouth to retort, only to snap it closed again. Going on ‘a break’ had been her idea. They’d been together almost six months. Kahlan was a person who believed in ‘doing the right thing’. But, no one approved of her relationship with Cara. NO ONE. Not Richard, or Zedd, or Dennee, and especially not the Mother Confessor. What she wanted, what she was supposed to do and what was expected of her had all become mutually exclusive. It made Kahlan doubt herself, her relationship with Cara and, though she’d never admit it, she cracked under the pressure.

Cara, while patient, was anything but understanding. A contradiction, in many ways, trained to suppress her emotions even when her actions always seemed directed by them.

Cara took the news better than Kahlan expected. Sure, maybe announcing she wanted to take a break from their relationship over dinner at a five-star restaurant wasn’t the greatest of ideas. Heck, she could have at least waited until dessert. Still, Kahlan remembered that moment, when she realized how deeply she’d hurt Cara by the way the pain instantly and deeply etched across Cara’s features. Then, just like that, Cara’s face went blank, her eyes narrowed to hardened slits as she rose slowly, almost predatorily, from her seat.

Only one word was spoken by Cara before she made her way towards the exit, one word that pierced Kahlan like a dagger to the heart.

Coward.

Kahlan exhaled, the echo of that one word burning her ears as she folded her arms over her chest. “That’s not what this is about?”

“Oh really?” Cara’s eyes narrowed like a cat spotting prey. She swaggered towards Kahlan, hips swaying seductively, stopping only because the ironing board was between them. “Then, tell me, how was *your* date with Richard?”

Flush darkening her cheeks, Kahlan darted her eyes away. No one was supposed to know about that. _Cara_ wasn’t supposed to know about that. In the six months during their ‘break’, Kahlan had dated other people. There’d been the disastrous blind dates set up by her various friends. Dates with men and women, of awkward and stilted round-about conversations that were and totally were not about Cara, that ended abruptly, usually with Kahlan crying her eyes out in a bathroom stall.

Green eyes hardened, piercing Kahlan with her gaze. “Did he kiss you?”

Kahlan blushed harder, the guilt etching itself all over her face like a chisel over stone. She’d tried again with Richard. It ended with what could be described as a mercy fuck, for both of them. Richard slipped away when he thought Kahlan was sleeping, whispering ‘I love you’ before kissing her on the cheek. Kahlan cried until the sun rose.

“Cara,” she grit through her teeth. She didn’t want to do this. Not here. Not now, when the memories were still fresh, still open and bleeding.

“Did you kiss him back?” Cara said, jaw clenching. She’d asked the question and everything on Kahlan’s face told her the answer. The knife already drawn, Cara couldn’t help but draw blood. “How far did you let him get this time before you blue-balled him like a whipped dog?”

“Cara,” Kahlan hissed. “Stop it!”

“Or did you finally go far enough to give him the job involving a hand or was it finally a blow?”

“Enough!” Kahlan leaned forward, eyes blazing hot. They were fighting. At least, the kind of fighting that didn’t involve physical blows. Which would have been less painful. They hadn’t fought this hard since, well, since Kahlan made Cara get rid of her porn collection. The Mord’Sith do love their porn.

Cara leaned in more, eyes narrowing to hardened slits. “Did you fuck him?”

“Whether I did or whether I didn’t,” Kahlan growled, blue eyes misting with black. “At least I didn’t have to dress up like a whore.”

Cara leaned back, just a little. The corner of her lips upturning, like she was impressed at the low blow. “Date a lot of hookers, do you?”

“Fuck you, Cara!” Kahlan spat, hurriedly bundling up her robe. This had been a phenomenally bad idea and now it was time to go. “Fuck you.”

“We’re on a break,” Cara taunted back. “Remember?”

“I’m done with this,” Kahlan shook her head, Confessor’s robe in her arms, she circled around the ironing board. Then shouldered her way past Cara, stomping towards the stairs.

“Fine! Have it your way!” Cara lifted up her hands in mocking defeat. “We’re on a break. But, just remember,” she said, following but not following Kahlan as she picked up her keys off the kitchen island. “Being on break is like being in Vegas. Whatever happens there, stays there.”

Halfway up the stairs, Kahlan stopped dead in her tracks, turning to glare angrily down at Cara.

“Just because you choose to remain chaste,” Cara sneered derisively, as if the very idea disgusted her. “Doesn’t mean I have to.”

With that, Cara turned, strutting cockily towards the door. It barely opened more than a crack when a hand slapped onto the surface, slamming it closed. Cara jerked on the handle again and Kahlan’s other hand slapped against the door and Cara was pinned.

She shivered at the feel of Kahlan’s magic, no, the ConDar just *radiating* off Kahlan, how it blew through her like a hot desert wind. Kahlan pressed the length of her body against Cara’s. Nose buried under Cara’s ear, Kahlan’s breathing forced and heavy as she panted onto Cara’s skin. And still, even with Kahlan in the midst of ConDar, Cara resisted. Because she was Cara Mason and Cara never went down without a fight.

She’d only seen Kahlan in the throes of ConDar once before, she would have been frightened, terrified even if she hadn‘t been so goddamned turned on.

Her body tensing even more, hands lifting to her shoulder height, palms flat against the door, Cara bucked against Kahlan. Kahlan pushed right back, harder, squeezing Cara between Kahlan‘s body and the door. Then, Cara felt Kahlan’s fingers on the back of her head, fingers threading, fisting tightly, and Cara closed her eyes at the sensation of nails and bobby pins scraping painfully across her scalp, as Kahlan’s exerted breathing intensified.

“You,” Kahlan growled, running the tip of her nose Cara’s ear as she tightening her grip. “Are not leaving in this dress.”

“Leave naked?” Cara husked. Licked her lips. “Should make for an interesting date.”

“You are NOT going on a date with him. You are NOT..” Kahlan’s grip tightened, she thrust her body harder, watching as Cara’s mouth went slack, the air whooshing from her lungs. “Fucking him.”

There would have been a retort, something snaky, biting and cutting all at once. Would have. But, before she even thought of something to say, Kahlan’s hand - the one not gripping Cara’s hair with a vice grip - snaked between them. Kahlan’s hand snaked under Cara’s dress, which wasn’t hard considering the length, and Cara felt her hips jerk as Kahlan gripped Cara’s thong, yanked until the material ripped then drifted down her thigh, pooling around an ankle.

She’d poked the caged lion and this was her punishment. Three fingers jammed fast, hard, deep and Cara yelped at the sudden penetration. Yelped and keened at the unrelenting pace, the dark magic thrumming through her, Kahlan’s almost feral growls and grunts as she pumped and pressed and just fucked Cara breathless.

She could feel the pressure building, the tightness deep in the pit of her stomach, in the hips rocking chaotically onto Kahlan’s fingers. Just when the pressure built to a fever pitch, in that space where she hung over the precipice about to crash below, Kahlan bit Cara, cleaved her teeth into Cara’s shoulder. Taken, claimed, marked. And Cara exploded and imploded, crashed and soared, a feral wail tearing from her throat as her body bucked and convulsed.

There was blackness. The stillness of Kahlan’s fingers inside her. The sounds of their labored breathing. Cara felt Kahlan’s fingers release her hair, drifting down to wrap around Cara’s waist.

“What..” Kahlan panted, both amazed and apologetic. “Have you done to me?”

“What,” Cara husked back. “Have you done to me?”

**

The setting sun bathing the bedroom in deep oranges and reds, Kahlan stirred listlessly, rolling onto her side as Cara exited the bathroom. Dressed in a dark grey turtleneck, black slacks, her hair still shower damp, Cara wove her belt through the ornate buckle. Cara’s Mord’Sith belt. On any other day, Kahlan would purse her lips at the ways Cara kept some part of her wardrobe Mord’Sith, with boots or belt or gloves, etc. But, not today. Kahlan was in no mood to argue.. again. Besides, she found something in the way Cara put on a belt very sexy.

Kahlan rolled onto her side, propping her head up with a hand. “Where are you going?”

“I told you, I have a meeting.” She leaned down to pick up her boots, then sat on the edge of the bed. “But first, I have to pick up Boy Blunder from the airport.”

“I thought..” Kahlan stopped, shaking her head in disbelief. She‘d been had. No. Set up. Cara had been patient, just not understanding. Kahlan growled under her breath, lifting up to a sitting position, resting her elbows on her knees. “Cara,” she sighed in irritation. She should have been mad. Kahlan should have been *furious*. She hated going into Condar, the loss of control, the rage. “I could have seriously hurt you.”

“It’s kinda weird, don’t you think?” Cara said, pulling on a boot. “How I trust you more than you trust yourself.”

With a hard sigh, Kahlan lowered her head. “You don’t understand.”

The bed shifting, Cara turned, scooting towards Kahlan. And her fingers were under Kahlan’s chin, lifting Kahlan’s head until their eyes connected. “Then make me understand. Explain it to me.”

Only Kahlan didn’t know how. At least, not without dredging up painful memories she’d rather forget. She didn’t know how to explain that Cara was and wasn’t her first, how all the times before had been with a Rada’Han around her neck and the partners eagerly willing to take advantage of it. How the ConDar had always been this part of herself, a caged monster, one Kahlan kept tightly locked within. The guilt that still weighed heavily on her shoulders over the times she’d unlocked the cage - on the unwilling, and the willing.

On Cara.

The memory of that first time still sent a shiver/shudder through Kahlan’s entire body. That tiny moment when Kahlan realized Cara was neither confessed nor dying, that Cara wouldn’t die. How Cara so easily submitted to Kahlan’s ‘monster’.

The memory.

It turned Kahlan on. It terrified her. The tearing of clothes. The bruising, the biting, Cara’s wail as Kahlan pushed her over the edge, then took her again.

“Kahlan,” Cara paused, brushing the pad of her thumb over Kahlan’s lips. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Kahlan drew her eyes to the ceiling, trying desperately to suppress the hitch in her breath. At how easily one touch from Cara could undo her. She lowered her eyes, meeting Cara’s gaze. “Why not?” Kahlan asked, practically pleading. This - this _thing_ between them - was supposed to be a bad idea. Not good. Terrible. Every one said so. Still, deep down in Kahlan’s bone, she knew it was right even if she didn’t know why.

“Because..” Cara drew back just a little, lips pursing, brows crinkling. “Because I love you.” Cara leaned back in, pressing their foreheads together. “All of you.”

“Cara,” Kahlan breathed softly.

“And I will never try to contain you or control you. The only thing I fear isn’t you but losing you. I just wish you felt the same.”

“I..” Kahlan stammered, the words catching in the back of her throat. How could she say she felt the same way when she was the one always running away? She finally understood the contradiction she’d become. Mord’Sith weren’t the only ones who understood control. Kahlan understood she’d let her fear control her instead of conquering it.

“Say it,” Kahlan breathed into Cara’s opened lips. “Say that you love me again.”

“Say,” Cara panted back, “Say that you’ll never leave me again.”

Kahlan stiffened just slightly. And she knew Cara enough to know Cara had already misconstrued the motion, the hand on Kahlan’s face already retreating. Kahlan grasped Cara’s wrist, placed the palm against her cheek. “You’re really not afraid, are you?” Kahlan chuckled, brushing her lips against the warmth of Cara’s palm. “You really want to do this?”

“If by ‘this’ you mean sex with you then..” Cara wagged her eyebrows. “Oh yeah. I _really_ wanna do this.” The smile on Cara’s lips faded. “Kahlan, I have nothing to lose besides my heart. And you’ve owned that since the first moment I laid eyes on you.”

“Cara Mason..” growled lowly from Kahlan’s throat. “I swear, if you don’t make love to me right now..”

Cara needed no further prompting. She crashed their lips together because there was no need for more words and Cara was tired of talking. They were gruff hands working chaotically together to remove Cara’s clothes. Then they were skin against skin, fitting together like they’d each been created for the other. Until Kahlan’s fingers thread desperately into Cara’s hair, and Cara was where Kahlan needed her to be with hungry lips and plunging fingers.

Despite all those years of lessons and trainings, of all the things Kahlan had learned about her powers and control, when she felt the ‘monster’ within her growing, instead of slamming the cage door shut, Kahlan let it burst wide open. A sort of freedom she’d never felt before washed over her. An acceptance. This was a part of her. Something that needn’t be feared nor contained. She was safe. She was loved.

All Kahlan needed, all she’d been searching for.

Her last thought before all cognitive thought was lost.

Her release was an explosive mixture of magic and mechanics, all keening wail, nails digging into the headboard as her body slithered and writhed like a live-wire on wet ground, as her magic exploded outwards like a concussion wave, leaving a warm, wet and tingling feeling in its wake.

There were aftershocks and shudders, Cara milking Kahlan of everything. There were soft gentle kisses as Cara made her way back up Kahlan’s body.

And there were tears.

“Kahlan?”

Kahlan didn’t realize she’d been crying until she heard the concern in Cara’s voice, the worry on Cara’s face after Kahlan opened her eyes.

“See,” Cara smiled weakly. “Not dead. Not confessed. You‘re.. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Kahlan lifted a hand, surprised she still had the strength, brushing the backs of her fingers across Cara’s cheek. “Tell me you love me again.”

The smile on Cara’s face was one of genuine relief. Cara leaned down, capturing Kahlan’s lips, leisurely mapping them with her own. “I love you,” she whispered gently. “Tell me you’ll never leave me.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the insecure one,” Kahlan smiled, pecking Cara on the tip of the nose. “I promise that I, Kahlan Amnell, will never leave you.”

“And..” Cara said, an eyebrow rising.

“And? And what?”

“And..” Cara drawled. “This is the part where you say ‘and I want you, Cara Mason, to make love to me again’.”

“I thought you had a meeting to go to.”

Cara shrugged. “On my list of things to do, I think meeting a potential Seeker who’s only marginally smarter than Richard Cypher rates exponentially lower than seeing how many times I can make my hot girlfriend come in one evening. Don’t you think?”

“Oh, I’m your girlfriend now?”

“Kahlan,” Cara growled, albeit playfully, which as a former Mord’Sith meant not very much.

Kahlan could only grin because even she had to admit she found some of Cara’s Mord’Sith traits more than just a little hot. She shifted her body underneath Cara, wrapping her arms around Cara’s waist then rolling the two over. “So,” she said, taking the opportunity to grasp both of Cara’s wrists and pinning Cara’s arms to the mattress. “Where does Kahlan Amnell seeing how many times she can make her really hot girlfriend come in one evening rate on your hypothetical list of things to do?”

“Hypothetical my hot, tight ass!” Cara laughed, already draping her legs over Kahlan’s hips. “It tops the list and if you don’t use me like a brand new sex toy on Christmas..”

Kahlan rolled her eyes, sighing. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you?”

“It was my favorite,” Cara feigned pouting. “And you broke it.”

“I thought I was your favorite sex toy?”

Pouty lips pulled into a seductive smile. “Maybe after you try and see how many times you can make me come in one evening I’ll *think* about forgiving you.”

“Mmm.” Kahlan leaned down, pressing her lips to Cara’s neck and purring deeply, feeling Cara shiver against her. Amazed that she was the one who could make Cara shiver. “You know how much I love a challenge.”

Her kisses were soft, leisurely, despite Cara’s not so gentle urgency. Kahlan took her time, teasingly retracing the well mapped terrain with fingers, lips and tongue. Until Cara was squirming beneath her, panting and mewling, threading her fingers tightly into Kahlan’s hair as Kahlan lowered herself between Cara’s legs. Cara’s scent, musky and heady, the way she spread herself open, arching and offering herself to Kahlan, it was enough to make Kahlan’s magic swell, a warm, sticky tide cascading over her.

This time, Kahlan didn’t fight or push back at her dark magic, she accepted it. Let it wash over her as her eyes turned black as her lips claimed Cara’s clit and she pushed three fingers deeply.

Cara wailed, clenching around Kahlan’s fingers, hips rolling chaotically. A dark and feral growl of pure pleasure rumbled up Kahlan’s throat. She released Cara’s clit then pulled her labia through tightly clenched teeth. Just as Cara’s back bowed, another keening wail erupting from her throat, Kahlan withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the taste filled her mouth, as Cara clenched around her tongue.

“ _Mine. Mine. Mine_ ,” the dark voice of Kahlan’s monster repeated like a mantra in her head. Like she didn’t know where she ended and _it_ began because they were one now. Free. Complete.

Hungry.

Kahlan snaked out her tongue from Cara’s pussy. In a flash, she clambered up Cara’s body, Cara staring back at her eyes all dazed and confused. But when Kahlan straddled Cara’s thigh, Cara knew instantly. She lifted her knee, anchoring her foot into the mattress and Kahlan groaned, mouth going slack and the delicious pressure against her. She shoved her hand between Cara’s legs, fingers deep into Cara’s sex and then it was all pressure and friction as Kahlan rolled her hips, pushing and shoving, grinding against Cara like she was trying to rub her clit off.

Instinctively, Kahlan’s free hand went to Cara’s throat. The Kahlan of before would have been mortified at the very thought. The Kahlan of before. This Kahlan shuddered as Cara lifted her chin, green eyes turning black as Kahlan’s magic poured into her. It wasn’t the first time Kahlan’s fingers had found Cara’s neck and while Kahlan was always yanked her hand away, Cara never recoiled from her touch.

This time, Kahlan’s hand stayed. Her fingers curled, just a little, just enough. The magic flowed from her and into Cara. Then, Cara lifted her arm and her hand was at Kahlan’s neck, fingers wrapping around Kahlan’s throat. Despite the hundreds of times Kahlan had delivered her touch, she’d never felt someone else’s hand at her own throat. Like a foot slamming on the gas, dark heat burst from her. Into Cara. And through Cara’s hand, back into Kahlan.

Kahlan had never felt anything like it before, her own dark magic surging back into her. Back into her core, all sex on fire as she slipped and slid and thrust herself against Cara’s thigh, into the fingers she pushed into Cara, palm pressed hard against Cara’s clit. Intimate and dangerous. Kahlan let the darkness out and through Cara it surged back through her. But, it no longer felt like darkness or a monster. The darkness, no longer contained, merged with the light and Kahlan finally felt complete. Whole.

Free.

Her body shook like solid ground suddenly splitting open. Head tossed back, the scream tore through her as she imploded, exploded. Then her scream was joined by another and she felt Cara’s orgasm as if it were her own. They shook and shuddered together, bodies rocking chaotically against each other and the last of Kahlan’s ebbing magic burst from her in one final, heat wave.

Seconds, minutes, days, eternity, they lay there, Kahlan collapsed atop Cara, each panting breathlessly into the other’s ear. It was Cara’s heart, a slowing but steady beat, drumming against Kahlan’s chest that pulled Kahlan from her haze.

She lifted her head to gaze down at Cara, wonderment coloring her eyes. Fingertips to Cara’s lips, she watched them trace the edges. “Why does it always feel like the first time with you?”

“Maybe,” Cara said, opening her lips and drawing the tip of her tongue over Kahlan’s fingertips. “Because it always is.”

Kahlan chuckled softly before bringing their lips together. It felt like the first because it always was the first time. Cara had always been the one standing still, standing firm and tall as Kahlan danced and circled around her, unable to accept what Cara had always known. As Cara slowly chipped away at the walls Kahlan had spent so much time building around her. With each brick removed, a new revelation, not starting over but making it the first time all over again.

Kahlan felt Cara stiffen beneath her, the nervous breathing, the sudden chaotic drumming of Cara’s heart.

“Cara?” Kahlan asked and Cara’s fingers were once again threading into Kahlan’s hair, a sudden desperation in her touch.

“Say it..” Cara breathed, pausing as she swallowed hard, the pain etching itself across her face and, this time, Cara didn‘t hide behind a blank mask. “Say you love me, you’ll never leave me.”

For Cara, Kahlan knew, actions spoke louder than words and Kahlan knew after all the risks Cara had taken for Kahlan nothing had hurt Cara more deeply than Kahlan walking away. Cara was right, Kahlan had been a coward.

Not anymore.

While Kahlan may have been a desperate romantic, for the longest time, was afraid of love, stopped searching for it and, deep down, believed she didn’t deserve it. It was easy to be that person. The one who held people at arm’s length, even the ones closest to her to keep them from being hurt by her monster within.

And the moment Kahlan accepted her fate, to be alone and unloved, Fate had another surprise in store. A Mord’Sith. Who’d fought Kahlan, almost killed her, then sacrificed everything for her. Cara still had secrets, deadly ones. This was not one of them. Cara loved Kahlan - wholly and unconditionally.

“Cara..” Kahlan stammered, lower lip trembling because the words seemed too small to encompass everything she felt. For so long, Kahlan believed she didn’t deserve love. Now, she accepted it. Craved it. Wanted it. Now, she had it. To hell with what anyone else thought. And this time she’d walk through the pits of Hell for eternity before she’d so easily throw it away.

The words were too small, too tiny and seemingly meaningless under the weight. But too small words were all Kahlan had, what Cara needed. Words instead of actions. Kahlan now knew she would give Cara anything. If words were what Cara wanted..

“I love you,” she said softly. “And I promise, I will never leave you.”

Words were what Kahlan would give.

END


End file.
